


Silver and Gold

by silencestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Memory Loss, Some angst, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencestars/pseuds/silencestars
Summary: Viktor didn’t want to give up—couldn’t give up—until he found him again.  “One more night…if nothing happens then I will return you all home and go looking for him myself. I’m asking as your friend to allow me this.”





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the weird formatting IDK what my computer did to it. Hopefully its still readable

 

  


It was a warm night as the boat  _Makkachin_  drifted through the waters. The boat was named for the  Captain’s dog ,  who seemed to be more a part of the crew then some of humans aboard this ship. The captain of this particular vessel was Viktor Nikiforov. His first mate was Yuri Plisetsky(also known as Yurio) and his navigator was Otabek Altin. Also aboard were Christophe Giacometti , although he was mainly used to keep Viktor’s head in the game, and Phichit Chulanot.  There used to be one other though but he mustn’t think of that now.

Blue eyes scanned the rest of the crew who were enjoying the warm night. He looked down at Yuri and Otabek.  If they weren’t in love and dating Viktor  might  just chop off his leg. It was so  obvious. Then again , maybe he saw it because he himself was in love.

Viktor remembered bright brown eyes always looking at him with admiration, and ebony hair. He remembered late night meetings in his chambers w h ere lips met lips and that one fateful night where there were no boundaries. Yakov had long since told Viktor to forget about Yuuri Katsuki — that he was just another fling — but Viktor couldn’t forget and wouldn’t forget. He had hoped that Phichit would’ve known where his best friend ran off to but he didn’t. Nobody knew where Yuuri was and it had been over a month now.

Viktor felt something warm and fuzzy brush his hand. It was Makkachin of course , and he reached over to scratch the dog ’ s ears. “At least you’re some comfort to this burning void I feel…”Viktor sighed as he looked up into the night sky.

“Captain Nikiforov?”

“What is it Chris?”

“Don’t you think…we’ve looked long enough? We’re running low on supplies . We need to head back to port soon.”

Viktor knew he was right. Yurio and Otabek were still somewhat young after all and if they kept this up they’d all die at sea. Yet Viktor didn’t want to give up — couldn’t give up — until he found  _him_  again.  “One more night…if nothing happens then I will return you all home and go looking for him myself. I’m asking as your friend to allow me this.”

“You don’t have to ask…you’re our  C aptain after all.”

“OI ,  OLD MAN! THERE’S SOMEONE IN THE WATER! DO WE BRING ABOARD OR NO?”

Viktor’s heart started to race . T here was probably a one in a million chance…but he was willing to take said chance. “Yes!” Viktor retired briefly to his chambers  while the crew worked to bring the man abroad  and his heart stopped when the knock came.

“Captain Nikiforov?”

“What is it Phichit?”

“It’s Yuuri.”

Viktor raced out of his chambers nearly knocking Phichit over in the process although Phichit wasn’t too far behind. When Viktor arrived he saw that Otabek had wrapped Yuuri up in a spare blanket and that his head lay on Yuri’s lap. It really  was  Yuuri. He was missing his glasses and his hair was slicked back instead of in his face.

Viktor approached Yuuri ,  gently stroking his face, “Yuuri?”

Cinnamon brown eyes opened and met ocean blue , causing the dark haired man to blush. “Wh— w ho are you?”

Frantic eyes looked around and he scrambled  backwards . “Ah! Pirates! You’re all pirates! When my boat hit that bad hurricane I prayed for someone, anyone to find me but not PIRATES!”

Yurio was losing his temper. “OI PIG! YOU’RE A PIRATE TOO!”

Yuuri’s brown eyes widened in disbelief. “I … I can’t…I can’t be a pirate…I’m not good enough…and no captain in their right mind…wo—would want me….”

Viktor sighed , remembering Yuuri’s skill and grace with a sword .  Yuuri had a high level of stamina that he used to his advantage against his opponents , w eaving and ducking out of the way to tire them out before delivering the final blow.  I t was part of the reason Viktor had wanted him on board. He had  seen  Yuuri one night at the local inn drunk beyond belief…

~#~

_“Captain Viktor Nikiforov…I’ve always admired  youuuuu. You’re not only beautiful but you’re giffftttted… take me aboard your shipppppp.”_

~#~

Honestly how could Viktor have refused that? Yuuri was all over him and the boy was beautiful. When Viktor came looking for him in the morning Yuuri was flabbergasted but a promise was a promise. They spent over a year together and Viktor never would’ve guessed that the young man that threw himself at Viktor a year ago would bring him so much joy.

Viktor pulled off the black gloves he had worn on his hands since Yuuri had disappeared. He saw the single band of gold on his ring finger. There was no way in hell he was letting Yuuri forget him  _or_ what they had together.

“Yura don’t be so  coarse  with him. The poor thing has clearly been through a lot. I’m sorry if I startled you. Welcome aboard the  _Makkachin._  I’m Captain Viktor Nikiforov. It’s nice to meet you again…Yuuri.” Viktor extended his hand.

Yuuri was flabbergasted and stuttering. He pushed back as far as possible. “Vik — Viktor…Niki…Nikiforov?! How… h ow do you know who I am?!”

“Oh Yuuri , you and I are  Yedinomyshlenniki . But I won’t force you into anything Yuuri.” 

Yuuri was astounded that he understood what Viktor had said in Russian. 

_How do I understand Russian_ _?_ _I’ve never…?_

Memories flooded through his mind of him dueling against someone he  recognized as Captain JJ.  The  thing was he was , actually holding his own against him. But the only person who could handle JJ in a duel was Viktor…

Viktor..

Viktor…someone he had always admired and then there was that time…

Images ran through Yuuri’s head of him and Viktor kissing...him and Viktor teaching each other their native tongues...Viktor teaching him how to use his high  stamina to his advantage in duels and then that one night when they were… _intimate_ _._

Yuuri’s brown eyes opened and he gently pinched the bridge of his nose. “Vitya?”

Blue eyes welled up with tears as he flung himself onto Yuuri’s still damp body. “Welcome home ,  moya lyubov.”

“Arigato…gomenasai… I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. I just hit my head and I got temporary amnesia.. I love you and I’m sor—“

Lips met his own and it was the type of kiss you could lose yourself in. At least in Yuuri’s opinion it was. When they  p ulled away ,  brown met blue and both men smiled. “I love you too. All that matters is you being here lyubov. Now then we shall go restock and then take back the treasure that is rightfully ours ? ”

Yuuri smiled.Viktor was something else alright. Now the sea would once again  have  to deal with the famed  duo  of Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yedinomyshlenniki is Russian for Soulmates
> 
> moy lyubov is Russian for my love
> 
> lyubov is Russian for love
> 
> Arigato is Japanese for thank you
> 
> Gomensasai is Japaense for I’m sorry


End file.
